They Changed My Life
by Harpha
Summary: In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit - Albert Schweitzer. Bolin/Korra and Mako/Asami. contains OC. HighSchool AU. No Bending.
1. First Day

Pairing: Bolin/Korra and Mako/Asami, contains OC, HighSchool AU. Rated T for mild swearing

* * *

It's six am in the morning, and don't even mention that its monday. Waking up from bed with rolling my eyes, I tidied my small but super comfortable bed, you know, usual stuff...tucking in the edges of my UK flag bed cover, folding my old worn out blanket, putting the pillows in place, tidied things some more, and there goes the perfect tidy bed. School doesn't start until 8am, but hey, people get nervous you know? Trying to go back to sleep only means lying on bed with minds full of stuff, so getting up early is the best choice for now. Snatching a towel from my wardrobe, I groggily walks to the bathroom. Trying to get as much scrubbing as possible with this small bar of soap, small squirt of shampoo cleans my hair while the soap cleans any dirt on my body. No hot bath in some fancy tub, not even a hot shower, just a plain old everyday cold water from the shower, which is mainly used by student's who choose to save money and not wasting it on some 5 minutes of hot water in the morning. After bath, I quickly wrapped the towel around my waist while looking for any wearable shirts and jeans in my wardrobe. Picking something that at least worthy of wearing at the first day of school.

Oh it's the first day of high-school. Crap.

Do I forgot to mention my names?

Well, here goes nothing...my name is Koku. Weird name huh, well screw you. I lived here in USA, at my old apartment. My school is St. Elijah, school of rich student who sometimes cares about fashion more than grades. You could tell that I am the complete opposite of the student who enrolled there either by my personality or the so-called fashion sense. It's quite hard for me to make new friends, so I expect to be seated alone for a few weeks. With plain dark blue shirt over a jeans that you could easily find at Wal-mart bargain, simple eyeglasses, no full frame or whatsoever fancy or hipster-ish, finished with gray backpack. That's it, no more, no less. I'm the type of student who easily blends in school, the type of guy who goes around unnoticed by most people. Picking up some textbooks from my backpack, I decided to carry it in my hand to prevent my backpack from tearing. My black hair will pop back to it's slightly curly style without any combing or hair gels, so I don't bother it. Stuffing an 1,8 litre water bottle to my backpack, I lock the key of my apartment on the 3rd floor, and walks to school alone.

The sun barely shone when I walked to school. With a good 10 kilometers from my apartment to St. Elijah, I need to wake up early so I won't be late. It also counts as my morning workout, walking 10 kilometres to school plus 10 more when I got back keep my body in shape, no excessive fat and help me to stay healthy. Slightly jogging at the quiet road, the cool and clean morning air is the other reason I prefer walking to school than by motorcycles or car. As the sun slowly rise, I switched up my jog to a walk, breathing the clean air as much as I can while fiddling with the loose thread of my shirt. I was startled a bit after 10 minutes of walking when a gust of wind and a trail of smoke blew past me, coming from a red BMW convertible filled with 4 people. The music inside the car was so loud that I can slightly heard it when it drives right past me. Barely see the passengers, I coughed up the dust and smoke as I continue walking towards St. Elijah, lost in my personal train of tought.

St. Elijah is a prestigious school in the city, also shown as the most expensive school in the state. Only a handful of people who gifted either with smart brain, who mainly received a scholarship, just like me, or that person have a lot of money enrolled there. Walking towards the gate, I saw the statue of High Principal Toph Beifong, the founder of the school. Reading the placate on the bottom of the statue, I can't help but smirking. It says "get educated you bunch of twinkletoes!" Seems that High Principal Toph is a humorous person, despite the stern and serious expression shown on the statue. Toph died many years ago, leaving the school under the care of her daughter, who become the principal. One thing that amuse me is the fact that Toph is born blind. But somehow she managed to create a prestigious school with the help of her fellow friends who once teached here. There's Katara, the head of the school infirmary; Grandmaster Aang, who teaches politics and history; Sokka, Katara's brother, the famous sports coach, who managed to keep the school football team, the Fire Ferrets winning 10 consecutive match in a row; Professor Zuko, who teaches science; Suki, which is Sokka's wife, who teach mathematics and economics, and many more teachers. Statue of them were erected at the park, as a memorial for their deeds as a teacher in the past. I walked past the gate and heads to the school building, a lot of people already arrived, some are sitting on the bench, other's are hanging out in the corridor.

Slightly uneasy at the loud surrounding, I decided to wander the school. I was walking on the less crowded corridor when someone accidentally collided with me. Falling to the floor, the side of my head hits the marble floor first, textbooks skidded everywhere and my glasses fell off my head. Hastily getting up to collect my books and my eyeglasses, I met a pair of worried green eyes.

"Sorry mate, wasn't looking at my step. You okay? Need some help?" He asked me with the rest of my books in his hand. He hands me the books, and I finally can see his face clearly.

He has a friendly face, not a sign of smugness or anything bad, hair slicked to the back which I recognise as the "duck-tail" style. He has a muscular built, slightly taller than me, maybe a few centimetres but way bigger and buffer. No wonder It's like getting hit by a truck when he collided with me at the corridor. He has a type of physique that match with football players.

"That's okay, dude, it's my fault though" I said with a slight smile, picking up the books he handed me and he introduced himself.

"Name's Bolin by the way"

"Mine's Koku, nice to meet you, anyway"

Bolin flashed a grin, "Nice to meet you too! Hey and you're in the same class as mine!" He said after looking at my name tag. "I'll tell Korra and Mako about this, see you in class!" He waved at me and then continue running at the corridor, loud steps echoing in the quiet corridor.

Rubbing the side of my head, I checked my glasses to see it if it's cracked or broken, thankfully it's not. I continued walking down the hallway.

Well that's seems easier than I thought, just 5 minute in this school, I got smashed by 160 pound guy, but hey, at least I met a new friend!  
-

I spend 10 more minutes exploring the rest of the school, carefully watching on my steps so I don't bump into people anymore. When the bell rings, I see most student get up and start looking for their classes, while some seniors still hangs out. I silently mumbled a curse when I can't find my class, the very first day of school and I'm going to be late. Hell to the no, there's no way I can be late.

Almost all the freshmen already found their class, only a small group of freshmen and a large group of seniors are still on the hallway. Panicked, I scanned the entire hallway to find somebody who is on my class. Squinting my eyes a little, I found that one guy who bumped into me.

"Bolin!" I shouted when I saw his familiar large figure walking down the hallway. Shoving my way on the hallway, he tries to find the source of the voice who called him. I patted his back when I got near and walks beside him.

"Any idea where the hell is our classroom?" I asked him.

He smiled brightly, clearly recognising the guy who got smashed by him.

"Hey Koku! Nice to meet you again, and yes I do know where's our classroom is. Right this way mister!" He said playfully and lead me to the classroom. I followed him to his chair and sit beside him and a girl with ponytail who wore a navy blue cardigan.

The class has 30 student. With each table can fit 3 student, each class contain 10 table, plus one for the teacher. The chairs are not the hard wooden kind, but soft and large, which I remember my mom called it "executive chair". 2 large air conditioners blasting cool air at the class, ensuring the student a comfortable learning session. A big whiteboard is present in front of the class, complete with 3 markers of red, black, and blue color. Digital projector hanged up at the class ceiling, providing extra learning materials such as videos and slideshows.

Bolin introduced Korra to me, she smiled and shook my hands. I shook her hands back nervously, she's a real beauty, with natural tan skin and dark brown hair. She shined brightly between the girls in our class, who filled with prissy girls with face caked in make-up...Or scratched with a pack crayola...I should say.

"Met Korra, the most talented, prettiest, buffest, and the most amazing girl in our highschool!"

She laughed and shook my hands back, Bolin introduced me to her in return.

"And Korra, met Koku, that one guy I told you earlier in the morning...and by his looks" he strokes an invisible beard, pretending to be a monk. "He's a smart kid"

Me and Korra both laughed, Korra smiled at me. "Well I guess it's hurt pretty bad to smashed with an 80 kilo truck right here" she jokingly punch Bolin in the shoulder.

Bolin pouted. "Hey, I'm a growing boy!" He said defensively, then proudly says "And this is no fat, this is muscle you know, M-U-S-C-L-E!"

He flexed his arm proudly.

Korra rolled her eyes.

We continued to talk for a while when a group of seniors came in our class. The one who walks in front has an amber eyes, he wore a button up white T-shirt and a grey sweater with a red scarf coiled on his neck. His hair styled in a neat faux hawk. Half of the girls in our class gasped and then eyed him longingly, except Korra.

"Hey Mako!" Shout Bolin and Korra from the class. Korra waved to Mako. The girls shot a killer look at Korra for a while before eyed Mako longingly again.

"Sup bro, hey Korra, you're as pretty as always" said Mako teasingly. Korra just snorted and laugh.

"Mako, meet Koku, he's my new friend here!" Bolin cheerfully introduces me to Mako. "And Koku, this is Mako, my brother."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Koku" i said, trying to be polite. Like, who knows if Mako is the school gangster?

He looks at me questioningly for a second before shaking my hands. He has an iron grip, I winced slightly and give him back my best hand-crushing grip. After the handshake, I flex my finger to reduce the pain, but tries not to show pained expression at all.

"Nice to meet you...too" he snickered, clearly amused.

Strangely, I made a mental note how not to mess up with Bolin's brother

Pema is our homeroom teacher, a happy-go-lucky teacher who is the students favorite teacher. She got that natural knack on economics and math. Currently 7 months pregnant, she cames to our class with somehow hilarious way, which is bumping the door open with her massive belly. A stack of book she borrowed for us nearly covered her head, leaving her curious eyes examining the rest of the class. She walks to the teacher's table before putting down the books.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads" she sang loudly. Few of us chuckled, and most of us shifted in our seat, half anxious, half excited.

"My name is Pema, but you can call me Pema, of course" she introduced herself. "You will meet my husband soon enough in the second period, his name is Tenzin, and he teaches PE!"

She picked up a sheet of paper containing our names. "Now I'm going to call you one by one. When you heard your name, please go forward and introduce yourself...let's see the lucky first...Bolin!"

Bolin goes forward and introduce himself. Pema picked another name after another. The rest of the class went in blur, I'm not that interested in introducing myself, so I doodled school logo on a piece of paper, adding some details here and here, writing names, drawing a poop on the bottom of the paper, add the flies near the poop drawing, coloured the poop...

"Last but not least, Koku!" Pema called me.

Hearing my name snapped me back. folding my paper and putting down my pen, i went in front of the class, hands sweating and knees shaking. But fortunately I managed to introduced myself pretty clearly with a lot of "um..." and "hm..."

My cheeks flushed a bit when I got back to my seat. Bolin gives me his usual grin and flashed two thumbs up, Korra herself, grinned like a mad man...or woman. Slumped on my seat, Pema continues to explain the boring school rules.

"Nice speech up there, smashed boy" Korra snickered.

"Oh, shut it" I whispered, cheeks flushed red once again, Korra silently chuckled.

The bell rang, ending the homeroom session with , she handed us our gray PE shirt along with a pair of black training pants. Me and Bolin walked to boys locker room, Korra head to the girls (duh of course) to change. The gray shirt falls comfortably on my body, while the training pants are nothing special.

Awaiting us in the middle of football field is Tenzin, Pema's husband. He's bald with a long moustache and beard, occasionally stroking it. Bolin imitates him, causing me and Korra to giggle uncontrollably before shutting our mouth at Tenzin's glare.

Tenzin decided to train our stamina and endurance first, with 100 lap around the soccer field. The girls protested at first, but soon shut their own mouth at his death glare. He scowled.

"Now what are you airheads waiting? Get running!"

The first five laps were easy enough, the sun pleasantly shine, and it's still pretty cool out here. At the 10th laps, the prissy girls are faking a faint for an excuse not to run. I can swear that Korra muttered something under her breath about "weak bitches" and "filthy girls". The 20th laps goes smoothly enough. But people start giving up between the 30th and 60th laps, either goes out of the field panting hard, or nearly passed out. By the end of 70th lap, only 10 people remains, including me, Bolin, and Korra. Korra face were pale, while Bolin keeps running. Don't ask about me, I can't even control my face or breath anymore, sweat covered my PE shirt, turning it into a darker shade. Korra and the rest gave up on the 80th lap, leaving a happily running Bolin and a nearly fainted me on the soccer field.

"20 more laps it is...15 more that's it...10 more...come on Koku, you can do it! 8 more..."

I'm seriously gonna faint right now...

"5 more!" Bolin shouted.

Oh god.

"1 more! 1 more! Just 1 more!"

Pain flared on my ankle to my hips. I gasped for air, heart beating like crazy, my chest hurts so bad.

The rest of our class gone crazy, supporting either me or Bolin to keep running. Korra jumped, cheering both of us. Tenzin can't even keep his stern face anymore, he clapped his hands along with Korra, cheering at us.

As my feet touch the finish line, I fall forward. Before I hit the grass, Bolin managed to catch me and hauled me up his shoulders, cheering. Korra ran to us, handing a towel and a water bottle.

And the worst part? I get down from Bolin's shoulder, ran to the edge of the field, and vomited.

Tenzin came and rubbed my back, Korra handing me the water bottle to wash my mouth. As soon as I'm done puking, I walk back slowly to join the others, still shuddering from the exhaustion.

Halfway at the field, the green grass of the football field goes black. I collapsed on the grass.

* * *

Let's just say that I completely spend the rest of the day dozing off at the infirmary. My legs are sore like shit it can't even be moved.

Korra and Bolin visited me along with 2 more unexpected visitor. Which is Mako, along with a beautiful girl with a long and sleek black hair.

Completely missed the lunch, Korra tossed me a bowl of salad in a plastic container plus a nice cold orange juice in a box, which I accepted thankfully. Stuffing my mouth with salad, I turn my head to Mako who gave me a white envelope.

"From Tenzin" he said flatly.

With mouth full of romaine lettuce and anchovies, I spoke to him in a most civilized and calm way I could muster

"What's in it?"

The girl beside Mako answered in a sarcastic but friendly way. "Its poison, eat it, you'll feel better"

Rolling my eyes, I opened the envelope. It is a letter of some sort. Too lazy and tired to read, I asked the pretty girl beside Mako to read it for me.

She started to read.

"Dear Koku. By showing your tenacity and strength during the 100 lap run at the PE lesson earlier, I politely asking you for a place in our school football team, The Fire Ferrets..."

"That's great!" Bolin says in excitement. Mako widen his eyes in newfound respect, he didn't expect the "awkward and nerd guy" to have that much tenacity in 100 lap run.

Stabbing the straw into the juice box, I saw Mako continue reading the rest of the letter

"...as a quarterback. It's up to you to accept this request or not, however, you may give this place to someone worthy of becoming a quarterback. Choose wisely."

The pretty girl beside Mako beamed excitedly.

"Take it!"

Raising an eyebrow, i tossed the empty juice box to the trashcan.

"I'll snap in half if I join the football club miss, I can't stand constant yelling and drilling from the coach"

"Its Asami, Asami Sato" she smiled.

"And I think I knew somebody who is worthy of joining the football team" I answered her. "Bolin will become a perfect quarterback for the team" I passed the letter to the dumbfounded Bolin.

Stuttering, he managed to say "Quarterback? Me? Like seriously? Joining the Fire Ferrets?"

"Yes you did Bo, congrats" I smacked him on the shoulder. " Now if y'all excuse me for a while, good night, whoops, I mean...good day!"

Slumping back to the infirmary bed, the last thing I saw before going back to sleep was a bunch of awestruck expression from Asami, Korra, Bolin, and Mako.

I woke up as the final bell rang. Packing my backpack, I thanked the head of infirmary for letting me rest all day. I hissed every time I take a step because of the pain, using the wall for support, I make my way to the school gate. The pain will subside over time, but the sore won't go off until the next 3 days.

Walking slowly to my apartment, I stopped at a nearby convenience store to buy a bar of soap. Digging my hands deep into the pocket of my backpack, I found a crumpled 5 dollar bill, I spend another dollar to buy a granola bar for dinner. Turning my back, I spotted a pair of ice blue eyes hidden on a black helmet, it's Korra.

She took of her helmet, letting her ponytail fall down her shoulder. She changed her navy blue cardigan into a black leather jacket.

"Koku, is that you?" She beamed.

"No, this is Patrick"

She frowned.

"Don't get sassy with me, smashed boy, I knew it was you from that PE shirt...you're heading home?"

"Yep"

Taking out a crisp 100 dollar bill, she paid for her belongings, a large plastic full of snacks and soft drinks."Where do you live? You never told me where you live, didn't you?"

Taking the change, she put the change back on a black purse. A slight pang of envy flashed on me, I never get my hands on a 100 dollar bill. All the money I've gotten my hands into are mostly crumpled 1 and 10 dollar bill.

"The apartment down the street, 7 kilometres down from here"

She opened her mouth in a gape. I had to snap my finger in front of her face to snap her back.

"7 kilometres? That's a long way if you walk by foot...and you go like this everyday?"

I nodded. "That's fine, I've walked to school since I was this waist-high" lowering my hands to my waist, I showed her the exact height.

She tossed me another helmet "Then hop on, I've got a spare helmet for you. I'm driving you home"

I shot a grateful smile to her, adjusting the helmet, I hopped on Korra's motorbike. I squealed in an unmanly voice as she accelerated into a dangerously high-speed.

It's quite nice to get home early, I thanked Korra for driving me home before making my way to the third floor. Opening the door of my room and flick the lights on, I put my backpack on the floor and my books on the table. Heading to the bathroom, grabbing the new bar of soap and tossing my dirty PE pants and shirt on a basket near the bathroom, cold water soothe my aching muscle and cleaning all the dirt from my body. After bath, I picked a clean shirt and a pair of shorts, turn the lights off before letting myself collapsed in bed.

**So that's my first ever fanfic chapter, a bit messed up on the tenses! Constructive criticism gratefully accepted! Happy reading! **


	2. Good Time

A ray of sun managed to find its way to my apartment window, lighting and warming my not-so-elegant sleeping face. Opening my eyes a bit, I glanced at the clock beside my messed up bed.

It's 7 am, no big deal, just let me sleep a little more...

Wait...7 am?

I'm going to be late. Shit.

I bolted up from bed, not even bothering to tidy it first. Cursing my bad luck. At this rate, I need to run like a crazy cheetah to my school. Brushing my teeth hastily and changing my short pants into a pair of jeans, I scrambled to the side of my room to grab my worn out Reebok shoes, i snatched my eyeglasses and quickly filled my water bottle from the water dispenser. Spitting the toothpaste, I gargles a few times before grabbing my backpack and lock my apartment room.

Falling twice at the stairs, I planned to run all the way to my school.

First I run like a real cheetah, fast and determined.

Next, I run like a usual teenager, still fast, but not as determined.

Next, I didn't even run. I shuffled slowly on the street like a zombie.

My plan to run all the way to school withered the moment I fall down the street 2 kilometres away from my apartment from exhaustion. Too tired to do anything, I decided not to get up. Instead, I cursed my whole life and lay down on the warming roadside, beads of tears start forming on my light brown eyes, followed with couple of small frustrated sobs.

Curse my whole life.

A honk from a car shocked me back to reality, a similar red BMW convertible I saw on my first day of school stopped on the street beside my laid body. Turning my heads a little bit up, I clearly recognise the sleek and luscious black hair. It's Asami's hair. She took off her rayban glasses

"What are you waiting for? Get in the car!"

Embarrassed, I pull the neck of my shirt to my eyes, drying up the tears, I opened the door and sit on the back side. Mako sat in front with Asami, his trademark red scarf covered his neck. Bolin sat the back of the car, wearing a simple green shirt covered with a black and white Varsity jacket, black jeans, and a pair of white Reebok shoes.

He's showing his usual broad smile before handing me a white plastic cup with a Starbuck logo. Guessing from the smell, its coffee.

Taking the cup and sipping the refreshing hot liquid, the steam covered my eyeglasses. I rested my head on the comfortable leather seating.

Sipping more coffee, I sighed, half tired, half relieved.

"Got anything stronger than this?"

Mako chuckled, I've never heard him laughed before. Aside from his usual serious demeanor, he has some sense of humor deep within him. He tossed me a Mc Donald's paper bag, judging by the smell of meat and ketchup, I opened the paper bag, there's a burger and fries inside.

Turning backwards from the seat, he picked a piece of fries. "Eat it, you'll need more energy for the class, and I guess you haven't had breakfast this morning"

"How did you know?" Taking a big bite from the burger, I chewed it for a while before taking a sip from my coffee cup.

"The way you run, of course. And the way you just..." Asami struggles to find a perfect word for a while "...laid there on the street"

"Pretty much the truth, actually" I said while wiping the dirt from my face and shirt.

Asami speed up the car, causing the trees on the side of the street to a blurred mess of green and brown. Finishing my burger and sipping the last of my coffee, I gave the fries to Bolin, who happily accepted the food before munching on it, taking 3 fries at once.

"Yer a nice guy, Koku" Bolin says with a mouthful of fries.

"Well, I'm still the nerd and awkward whale, but thanks anyway"

Mako snickered a bit at my statement.

* * *

We arrived at school soon enough. Korra waved at us as we walked towards her, she's wearing a gray hoodie along with black leggings, a black waist-high leather boots covered her feet, hair tied up with her usual ponytail. With 4 people surrounded me with their expensive and stylish outfit, I looked like a ragged sack of potato compared to them, worn out shirt, jeans, and shoes, all worn out.

We're still chatting on the hallway when we realised we're the only people left in the hallway.

Korra's was the first person to remember that we have a Biology class with Lin Beifong. Shouting a quick goodbye to Asami and Mako, we sprinted our way on the long hallway, our footsteps bashing loudly on the floor, creating a loud echo along the quiet hallway. Korra tripped once on the floor, Bolin and I lifted her up and continues running. After a couple of tripping and nearly slammed on the walls, we managed to reach the class in time.

Kicking the door to open it, Lin Beifong, the headmistress of the school already sitting on the teacher's table. Eyes fixed on us with a deadly glare, far worse than coach Tenzin.

Panting hard, I wiped the sweat off my face and give a wide smile to the headmistress. "Well, good morning, headmistress Beifong"

"I hope we're not too late, we apologise for any...inconvenience we've made" Korra said with a grin on her face.

Headmistress Beifong sighed and looks at the watch in the wall, then ordered us to seat. Glaring at us one more time, she finally speak to the class.

"Get a paper and pen ready, we're having our first test"

The class tried to protest, but to no avail, as if no one can withstand the might of Headmistress Beifong. Opening my binder, I clipped it open and take out 3 piece of paper, giving one each for Korra and Bolin. Writing out my name and date on the top right of the paper, I waited patiently for further instruction.

"I will read the question, and you'll need to write off the answers in 30 seconds, I'll continue to the second question if the 30 seconds is over, and so on. Do you understand?" She sternly gives us the instruction before moving to the question.

"First question, name 4 subdivisions of an eubacteria"

Well that wasn't too hard, I wrote the answers on my paper

_**proteobacter, cyanobacter, chlamydia, and spirochetes**_

"Second, explain the differences between eubacteria and archaebacteria"

Easy one, I glanced sideways to see a frustrated Korra and a dumbfounded Bolin.

The question goes for 8 more number, each being more hard and complicated than the previous one. She later orders us to collect the paper, Korra's paper is full of correction tape, Bolin's paper even filled with an apologetic poem instead of answers to the Headmistress.

The class fell in silence when Miss Beifong checked our papers. Reading the score aloud when she finished checking it. Some of the class got an 0, others ranged between 10 and 50, only a little managed to pass. A quiet girl behind us, Jinora, scored 80, which earned her an applause and a slight nod from Headmistress Beifong. Bolin scored 30 because the headmistress actually liked the poem enough to give him some score. Korra got 60, which is barely a C.

Headmistress Beifong holds out the last paper in her hands "Koku!"

"Yes, ma'am"

A small smile curls on her lips.

"100 out of 100"

Bolin whistled, glancing sideways, i saw Jinora smiled at me.

* * *

I quietly did a sketch of Korra and Bolin during the 15 minutes break, Korra and Bolin were busy playing those weird games on Korra's iPhone that involve tapping your fingers on the screen. Adding the shadows and the little details on their face, I slipped the sketch on my black clear holder once it's finished. Korra slip her iPhone in her pocket just in time when a teacher walks in.

The middle-aged teacher's name is Tarrlok, our eccentric History and Politics teacher. He prefers the term 'Professor Tarrlok' so much that he refused to answer our question if we address him without the 'professor' part. He boasted about his meeting Toph Beifong when he was a little kid until all the student wasn't even trying to listen to him. Korra yawned unrespectfully, glancing at me before passing me a note, a sentence was written on the paper with her thin and neat handwriting.

_'What in the hell he was talking about? I'm bored.'_

**'Dunno, I don't even bother to listen anymore.'**

_'Bolin is sleeping'_

I turned my heads a little bit to the left, Bolin was clearly snoring.

**'I can see that. I wonder if he snores this loud?'**

The note goes back and forth rapidly, soon turning into a somewhat interesting activity. Drawing a poop on the paper, I passed it to Korra. She gives the paper to me, the poop now have a pair of eyes and a mouth, with the name 'Tarrlok' written underneath it.

The bell saved us from hearing any of Tarrlok boasting anymore. Shaking Bolin's shoulder to wake him up, he finally open his eyes and rubbed it. Yawned, he puts the textbook back into his backpack. Scratched his head and rubbed his belly, he dragged us into the cafeteria.

We spread out to find our preferred foods for the lunch break. He comes back to our table with a platter full of eggs and sausage, Korra returned soon enough with a large BLT sandwich, taking a big bite of it and chewed.

I grabbed a medium container of salad and a box of apple juice, right before opening it, I noticed a small price tag labelled on it. Checking the price tag, I narrowed my eyes at the price. The salad cost me 20$, and the juice cost me another 5$.

25 dollar for this meager lunch? I bit my lower lip before returning the food back on its place. It's my salary as a waiter for a full week, taking my crushed granola bar from my pocket, I walked back to our table.

Asami and Mako already there, sitting beside Bolin and chatting with each other. I sit down beside Korra, nibbling my granola bar with less appetite. Bolin finished the last of his eggs and sausage, putting the tray on the green basket meant for placing dirty trays. He paid the food at the cashier, picked his wallet out of his pocket and taking a 50 dollar bill.

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, he sat back beside Mako. Looking at my half-finished granola bar, he lifted up his eyebrows questioningly.

"Why don't you buy some more food? Granola bar can't be that filling, am I right?"

Mako, Asami, and Korra focused their attention to me. I answered his question slightly uneasy and embarrassed.

"Well, I don't have that much money...20 dollar for a salad doesn't really worth it for me"

Asami stood up and took a container of pasta, handing the container to me, I refused to accept it at first. I gingerly take it when she said that she will throw the pasta to Lin Beifong if i refuse to take the container. We chatted for a moment.

Our light chatting turn into a gossiping corner after a while. Dragging our seat a bit forward so anyone can't see us.

"That man over there..." Korra pointed a finger to a lean guy with pale skin. "...is Tahno, the member of our baseball team, the Wolfbats...some said that he failed and had to repeat the class 2 times in a row. The guy beside him..." She pointed slightly to the left "...is Hasook, Tahno's sidekick. Don't ever mess with those two, bad things will happen to you"

Mako spoke quietly, making sure the two delinquent didn't hear us talking about them.

"One of the freshmen already moved to another school because of them"

I stared at them, they noticed me staring at both of them. They walked to our table.

Well, crap, I blew our cover

Tahno let out an evil grin.

"Well, well, if it isn't one of the Fire Faggots talking behind our back"

Mako clenched his fist, face straining with rage. Putting my hands on his shoulder, I stood up and give my smartest comeback.

"I wonder who's the faggot here, judging with your bangs and bitch-ass eyeliner"

Hasook slammed his hands on our table, all attention now focused on us.

"Oh, do you mad, my dear baseball player?" Whipping her hair, Korra said with a clear hint of sarcasm.

Cannot contain any of my sassy comeback anymore, I spoke loud and clear, so all the student in cafeteria can hear me.

"_**You guys on PMS? Need a tampon, gentlemen?**_"

The whole cafeteria roared in laughter and applause.

I've never seen Bolin laughed so hard in my life. Asami threw his head backward, laughing hard. Tears rolled down Mako and Korra eyes from laughter, Tahno and Hasook face reddens with anger. On the far side of the cafeteria, Jinora stood up and clapped her hands, small smile curled on her lips.

Tahno hissed at me. "You'll pay for this" before walks out the cafeteria.

I never felt this good before.

* * *

I ran to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery when school is finally over.

Sliding the wooden door open, I greet Narook before heading to my workstation as a cook and waiter. Narook is a frail old man, nearing 70 years old. He is the owner of this restaurant. Since he's too old to work anymore, his grandson, Leon, helped him to keep the place running. He responded with a warm smile, barely saying a word. I wore my black apron with the symbol of Narook's Noodlery on the chest, I felt a familiar smack on my head when I was tying a red bandana.

Leon is the only people worked in Narook beside me, I remember him on my first day of working as my mentor. He's in the same class with Mako at St. Elijah, Mako and Leon quickly befriended each other when they got paired as a seatmate, Leon upbeat and mischievous personality seems to warm up Mako's stern and serious demeanor.

He smacked me again in the head before greeting me.

"Evening, jerk"

"Good day, asshole" I responded.

He grinned before tackling me and gave my head a noogie. We wrestled for a minute before he released me and stop his noogie, bursting in laughter. He's like a big brother too me, since we both have no siblings. Tossing him an apron and a bandana, he ruffled my hair before preparing the noodles.

Bolin and the other walks in the restaurant when me and Leon were cleaning the tables. Picking a table closest to the kitchen, Mako greet Leon in his workstation

"Four large seaweed noodle with dumpling, Leon. How's your ankle by the way?"

Leon snickered a bit, "still quite hurts, but it's a lot better"

Mako shrugged. "Get well soon, dude, The Fire Ferrets isn't the same without you"

Leon smiled before shouting the orders to me.

"Four large seaweed noodle with dumpling,no scallions, make it fast!"

I took four large bowls from the pantry, putting the green seaweed noodles evenly, then pouring a clear and steaming broth on the noodles, adding four dumplings for each bowls, I put the noodle filled bowls on top of a plastic tray. Leon took the tray and put it on Mako's table.

I heard a few slurps of noodles, peeking from the kitchen, I saw Asami bit the dumpling, Bolin slurping the noodles, Korra is stuffing her mouth with dumplings.

Korra took a sip of the complimentary green tea. "Too bad Koku can't join us, he'll love this noodle"

Asami and Bolin nodded in agreement.

Before Leon pointed them that I was in the restaurant kitchen, I walk to Korra and ask her in a waiter's tone.

"Need a tampon with that, miss?"

Korra coughed, sputtering a few tea leaves.

"Koku?"

Bolin ordered a second bowl of noodle. "I didn't know you work here"

"Just started last year" Taking his empty noodle bowl into the sink, I cleaned the plate. Turning the sink on and letting a stream of water cleans the remaining broth, I squirt a small amount of soap on the bowl, then i cleaned the bowl with a sponge.

Leon grinned at Mako before throwing a strand of noodle at my face. "Koku's a total jerk"

Brushing off the noodle strand, I swiped my hands to his direction, water sprayed everywhere, I told Mako the same thing. "Leon's an asshole"

We both laughed, Narook even smiled a little.

Asami talks once we all stopped laughing. "We planned a sleepover tonight, my place, you guys can join us if you want"

I don't mind spending a night, beside, our school have a "Halloween Break" for three days. So I nod and agree to come. Leon can't come, though, he had an appointment with a doctor later at night.

"Have fun!" He shouted at us.

Bolin shout back. "We'll see you later, Leon!"

I get into Asami's car, sitting at the back with Korra and Bolin. Asami put's on a CD, blasting the volume up high, we all sing along the music.

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_  
_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_  
_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_  
_Cuz it's always a good time._

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_  
_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_  
_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_  
_Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_  
_I wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright_  
_We don't even have to try_  
_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_  
_Checked out of my room hit the ATM_  
_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_  
_Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_  
_I wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright...we don't even have to try_  
_It's always a good time._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Doesn't matter when_  
_It's always a good time then_  
_Doesn't matter where_  
_It's always a good time there_

_Doesn't matter when,_  
_It's always a good time then_

_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

* * *

Stopping down a big mansion, Asami parked the car on the garage, A butler opened the front door.

Asami's house is huge, crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, lighting the room with a kaleidoscope of colours. Marble pillars lined the room, a grand looking staircase ascended up to the second floor.

Man, if i broke anything on Asami's house, it'll take my whole life just to repair a small part of it.

Asami led us upstairs to the theater room, holding a bunch of DVD's, she picked mostly horror films, Cabin in the Woods, The Ring, Woman in Black, and few other horror films that I can't remember. Asami also picked the funny ones to counter the horror films, such as Ted, and Shrek 3.

She darkens the room and handing each of us a blanket. Sitting between Mako and Bolin, I regretted it as soon as the first horror film start. Bolin keeps breathing in my neck, sending shivers running down my spine, while Mako keeps shocking me with yelling at the scariest part of the films. Covering up to my mouth with a blanket, I tuck my feet in the blanket to warms it.

Cabin in the Woods isn't as scary as it looks, with a weird ending, we picked another DVD.

We watched all the horror films before picking Ted for our next film, it brightens our mood a little, the ending is heartbreaking. Korra wiped out a tear, Asami sighed once the movie ends.

We leave the theatre room when the films ends, half-scared from the horror films earlier, but mostly tired. I shared a room with Mako and Bolin, while Asami and Korra slept just beside our room.

Sitting at the bed, I took off my shoes and socks before laying on the soft mattress, head rested on white and fluffy pillows. The blankets were thick and keeps me warm, very different from the worn out blanket I used to wear. Bolin took off his shoes and jumped on the bed, landing spread eagle before getting in the blanket. I let the humming sound of the air conditioner lull me to sleep, barely noticing a shift in the bed when Mako slumped on the bed.

**There goes chapter two! I'll add more chapter soon...again, sorry for the messed up grammar! And i changed Jinora age to create more...interesting things on my story :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, all credit goes to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.  
**


	3. Birthday

I just love holiday, like seriously, you can sleep all day and not giving any shit about assignments and homework for the rest of the day.

But that's different for me...at least for today.

I was sleeping like a rock, I had to say that Asami's bed probably was sprayed with sleeping gas, I just don't want to get up. The air conditioner turns the room into a winter wonderland overnight. And the blankets...damn, it works really well against the cold, the soft and thick drapes of heaven insulates body heats, keeping my body toasty warm, the weight of the blanket itself anchoring me to the bed, preventing me to wake up.

Don't get me started on the pillows...pure bliss, way different from my old pillow in my apartment.

Well, since I'm dirt poor compared to Asami, I have to relish every moment when living in the "lap of luxury".

But I can't help the sense of grief that lingers on the far side of my brain, what if I got too used living in this luxury? How if when I got back to my old apartment, I can't adjust back living in the...dirt anymore? Asami was kind enough to bought me pasta from the cafeteria yesterday, but she can't do it every time, right?

My eyes flutter at the thought, I tuck myself deeper into the blankets, covering my head as well, trying to push aside the thoughts.

Just as I was about sleep again, Bolin's voice blared in the room.

"EARTHBENDING BALL!"

I heard a few steps, then the bed suddenly inflates on my side, the next thing I know was I got sprawled on the floor, knocked off the bed by the momentum.

Groaning, I get up and goes back to the bed, Mako yank the blanket off my body. The cold air seeps to my skin and in no time my teeth chattering from the cold.

I rubbed my eyes and tries to grab the blanket from Mako

"Give it back"

Mako swerved out-of-the-way, then tossed the blanket on Bolin, which in the other side of the room.

Bolin smirked. "Then try to catch it yourself"

I yawned. "Come on Bo, I'm tired, give it back"

Bolin tossed the blanket back to Mako, I managed to catch it on the air, but Mako yanked it again from me. I pounced Mako, wrestling him to get the blanket back, but he easily pins me to the floor, his knee on my chest, gentle but firm.

I wiggled off Mako and mumbled "nevermind then" and gets back to bed, picking up another blanket before tucking my head in. Snoring back to sleep.

Mako and Bolin suddenly grabs me and lift me off the bed, still with blanket on. Shouting and struggling, I tried to get down on my feet, the blanket muffled my voice, but the brothers refused to get me down, instead, they headed to the balcony. I screamed.

I heard Mako counts.

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE"

They literally thrown me into the swimming pool below, complete with the blanket. My body hits the water, the blanket absorbs the water thirstily, making it heavier and harder for me to swim back to the surface.

Once I get back to the surface, I yelped and glared at the balcony upstairs, water trickles down my hair and soaks my shirt. Mako and Bolin are upstairs, rolling on the floor laughing. They get up and leave the balcony for a moment.

Bolin and Mako's voice echoed on Asami's house. "CANNONBALL!"

They ran and jumped from the balcony to the water below, landing with a loud splash, dousing me with more water. Mako swam to the surface first, then comes Bolin. Panting hard, I glared at them, my face turns red with anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

Bolin said matter-of-factly

"Throwing you from the balcony"

I screamed.

"FOR WHAT!? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? IT SIX IN THE MORNING!"

Mako smiled, then hugged me.

"Happy Birthday!"

My anger turns into confusion...what date is today?

It's 31st of October. My birthday.

Yay, happy birthday to me.

And happy Halloween!

Bolin bear-hugged me from the back, wishing me a happy birthday as well. Asami and Korra walks to the swimming pool, still in their pajamas.

Getting out of the pool, the girls tossed me a couple of towel before hugged me. Korra gave me a little peck on the cheek, I blushed a little, I thanked her and hugged her back.

Bolin gets out of the swimming pool, followed by Mako. Bolin puppy-eyed Korra.

"Can I get a kiss? Can I get a kiss? Just on my cheek, Korra...please?"

Korra snorted, but kissed him on the cheek before pushing him back into the water.

Asami ran to the door when the bell rang, a person wearing a black jeans and leather jacket walks to the swimming pool beside Asami. It's Leon, he smiled in his usual mischievous way. Narrowing my eyes, I watched him carefully.

"What?"

He pushed me back into the water, laughing.

"Happy Birthday, jerk"

* * *

Leon lend me his spare T-shirt he brought from home, Mako tossed me his extra jeans he brought yesterday (and no, I won't tell you who lend me an underwear). Fully dressed, I headed to the dining room.

A one-layered birthday cake covered by a blue butter cream plated on the table, a messy writing of 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOKU' is written using a white icing sugar. Sixteen lit candles encircles the cake. Pops of small confetti filled the air along with the sparkly papers.

We sang 'Happy Birthday' first, Asami and Korra soprano voice creates a beautiful melody with Mako and Leon bass and Bolin's tenor. After the song, I blew all the candles, wisp of smoke trailed in the air.

"Make a wish!" Korra shouted.

Such an irony that people believes a wish can be granted by a trail of smoke from a birthday, no matter how much I wish upon a trail of smoke or a shooting star, my parents won't come back together. 3 years of desperate attempt to track any shooting star and blowing candles lead to no avail, my parents still divorced, they just abandon me and leave me on the street.

Last year, I wished nothing more about parents, I just wanted a family that can support me and love me.

This year, I looked upon the faces of my friends, their faces trailed with anticipation...my real family.

We just met 3 days ago, from the incident I got smashed by Bolin on the hallway...and they already treat me like a family, a long time friend.

I thanked God for that.

I close my eyes and wished a simple wish.

_I hope that no matter what is happening, we will stay as a family._

Just as the last trail of smoke disappear, I took a plastic knife beside the cake and cut a slice for each of my friend. I was cutting another slice for me when the bell rang, holding the plastic plate where I put my slice of cake, I headed to the front door, opening the door. It's Jinora, her layered bob hairstyle flutter slightly in the wind.

"Happy...Birthday"

She handed me an orange box with a red ribbon tied on top of it...a present for me.

I smiled and hugged her, she tensed at first, but soon relaxed and returns the hug. Whispering a "thank you" on her ear, I released her. She headed to the main entrance, her orange scarf flaps in the wind.

"Jinora!" I shouted to her back, turning her head to me, she raised an eyebrow. I handed her the cake platter I was holding.

"At least have some cake"

She smiled again, the same sweet smile that she gave me on the cafeteria, taking the plate, she cut a piece of cake and eat it. Her face glows with happiness.

I admit it, she's pretty cute.

* * *

"We got a new lovebirds here" Asami chimed.

I scowled. "I'm not"

She grins.

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did, admit it"

"Asami, I'm not"

"Koku, yes you did!"

"No!"

"YES!"

I sighed in defeat, there's no point arguing with a girl.

"Well, she's pretty cute"

She grinned even more.

"And pretty?"

"She is"

"And...you like her?"

I blushed.

"I like..wait...what? Why am I telling you this?"

Asami rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Koku, Mako did that to me on our first date. There's no need to be ashamed of" she puts an arm on my shoulder.

Trying to change the subject, I asked Asami.

"Have you and Mako...you know...kissed?"

Her gaze shifted from me to the long hallway, she sighed dreamily.

"We...did"

I snickered.

"On the cheek? Or on the...you know..."

She touches her lip. I squealed in glee.

"Nice then, I won the bet"

Ignoring Asami's confused look, we walked to the dining room and demolished the cake, our faces smeared with buttercream and icing sugar.

After the cake, I opened all the present they gave me on Asami's room.

The first present I opened is covered in a blue paper, it's from Korra. Ripping the blue paper, I found a blue Varsity jacket, putting the jacket aside, I picked another box. This time it's covered with a red paper with a fire symbol...

I bet it's from Mako.

Mako gave me a pair of black converse, i picked another box after another. Bolin gave me a blue corduroy scarf, almost similar with Mako. Asami gave me a new backpack, while Jinora gave me a bundle of Chronicles of Narnia book. Putting the gifts aside, I saw the last present. The last box is covered with black gift-paper...from Leon.

Tearing the paper, I found a small cardboard box inside.

Inside the box is a black and white picture of me as a kid...

With my father and mother...

Tears rolled down my eyes, I pressed the picture on my chest, the cold wooden frame brushed against my shirt.

I never cried this hard in my whole life, tears dripping down my eyes to the marble floor below.

No matter how hard I try to hate my parents from abandoning me, I just can't hate them so easily.

The door creaks, I turned my face to the door. Leon stood there, eyes filled with sadness and hurt. He sat down beside me and rubbed my shaking back.

I cried even more and hugged him, letting my tears dampen his T-shirt, sobs wracking my body.

He's the only one besides Narook that know I've been abandoned by my parents. He is my brother.

A tear rolled down Leon's eye, as he stroke my hair to calm me down. He took the picture and put it back to the box, I released my hug from him and wiped the tears off my face. I muttered a shaky "thanks" to him, trying to smile.

He pats me in the back "You're welcome...little brother"

No swearwords, not even the usual "jerk" he address me.

We cleaned up the mess in Asami's room in silence, I tried to punch him in the shoulder. "That's the second time you make me cry"

The first time he made me cry was a year ago, he splashed a hot boiling broth the palm of my hand.

He flashed a smile before grinding my head in a noogie, we both laughed, almost forgetting the sad moments earlier.

_Bitterness turns into hope, hate turns into love._

_Anger turns into joy, tears turns into laughter._

_I don't believe in shooting star, I don't believe either in a trail of smoke._

_But I believe in miracles, and that's what happened to me today._

_Best birthday ever._

**There goes chapter three, a bit short compared to the other...i'll post more chapter when i got the time. Constructive criticism gratefully accepted!**


End file.
